Camping Trip Gone Bad
by Draven90
Summary: This story gets better when you get to the end. It about 3 teens that had a class trip in the wood, but the problem is a big storm come out of no where and the teens didn't know about the storm cuz they was in the cave. Who will live and who will be dead.


**Camping Trip gone bad**

Ok now this story is more of a life and death type of thing, but this is something I just thought up at last min. if you like this one then I may add on to the story enjoy.

It was Jake, Rose, and me that was put in a group to go search in the cave, but something went very wrong. We was in the cave for a long time making jokes, having fun and looking for items to take back to camp like colorful rocks or something like that for science. When I looked at my watch I know we was going to get in trouble cause we've been in here for 2 and a half hours.

"Guys we need to start heading back." I said with worry

"What's wrong Fiona." Jake said looking at me getting the dirt off his jeans.

"We been down here for almost 3 hour, but the problem is why haven't anyone radio us yet. I thing something wrong didn't they say that they was going to radio us when its time to come back in." When I said that it made Jake and Rose look at their watch too see the time.

"Fiona right, its late it should be dark outside by now its 7:45pm they should have been done called us in by now." Rose said with worry. I take out my radio to see if I can get anyone on the radio but nothing and without even asking Jake takes out his radio too. We all looked at each other cause Jake, Rose, and me got nothing on the radio.

"Lets go back now guys I'm getting worry." Before Jake and me move Rose was a head of us. It take a good 30 min to make it to the exit and once we did it wasn't good cause now we see why the radios was down it was a huge storm outside.

"Well, at less now we know the radios don't work the most have knocked it out. Looks like we going to have to staying here for tonight." Jake said calmly and why shouldn't we be calm it just a bad storm.

"For real do we have to stay here. What if a bear came in here or a wolf don't animal have to find cover." Rose said looking scared as hell right now. Can't say I can blame her I mean she's right I guess, but wouldn't they came in here by now. We can't do anything about that and we can't go out their in this storm.

"We can't go out they cause we can get lost out their and animals are out their too so each way we stand a better chance in here then out there." Jake said

"Jake right, we need to wait it out in the cave. Besides what if someone came looking for us." I said to Rose still looking worried beyond reason sit on the ground wrapping her arms around her knees. So I walk over to Rose and sit beside her.

"Rose, it's going to be fine." I said

"I can be a look out for the night, so if someone do start looking for us I make sure to wake you two up." Jake said, but I thing he was just trying to make Rose feel better cause graze over at me when Rose wasn't looking and I understood why. There is no way anyone is coming out here in this storm and I didn't know anything about the woods, but most likely bears or wolf can be out there and we need to be on the look out.

"If you get too sleepy then I can take over, but lets just sat up camp in the cave." When I said that Jake and Rose nod their heads.

Rose was still a sleep when I wake up and I looked at what time it was to see that it was 7am. Jake was still up so I thought I should take over the look out and walked over to Jake side.

"Jake I can take over now you can go a head to sleep now." I said

"It's ok Fiona I'm not sleepy. You can go on a head back to sleep." Jake said

"I'm not sleepy do you mind having some company. I'm not sleepy." I said

"Sure" Jake side over to make room for me to sit and all we did is look outside together. It was morning outside, but it was still raining hard and very windy outside.

"Do you think they going to forget about us. I mean half the school came on this trip and for some reason I have a weird feeling about this." I said

"Their going to come back for us and they going to see that 3 teens are missing when they don't see us." Jake said

"Your right, but how long you think the wolves away from here. It's wasn't very loud in fact it was far away, but I heard it last night when Rose went to sleep and I know you heard it better that then me." I said it with a whisper so Rose don't wake up.

"Yeah I heard it too, but it was far away. Like you said it was far away maybe they wont come by here, but hopeful someone will came by then." Jake said, but before I can say anything else Rose was waking up.

It was 6pm and the rain did dead down we should be hearing some people calling our name, but we heard nothing. After a hour have pass we all heard a loud howl and it sounded close this time. Rose was freaking out and we had to make weapons to fight off the wolves. So Jake and I got some thick branches and use our knife to sharpen the end of the branches. Rose stayed in the cave and when we came back Rose was gone.

"Rose! Rose where are you!" I yelled outside to see if I can hear her screaming, but Jake stop me from yelling.

"Fiona, look she didn't get attack by the wolves she lefts us. If she was attack we would see blood." Jake said. And when I looked around the cave I didn't see any blood hell I didn't even see her bag anywhere.

"That bitch. I can't believe she just left us like that. She not going to make it out their and what hell was she thinking." I said sounding so pissed off

"She was thinking that if she ran back to camp that maybe someone should be there by now looking for us. We could have all gone back if she have just waited for us. And its getting darker outside." Jake said

"We need to go out there and found her even if we should leave her out there." I know that sounded a little mean, but can you blame me the bitch left us and Jake look mad too.

"You right I feel the some way, but we need to go found her." Jake said. We packed up our things and started walking. When 20 minutes of walking and we heard Rose screams and howls so we both started running. When we got to Rose one wolf was on her leg and the other was on her arm. Jake started yelling hoping that the wolves can get off Rose and come after him so I did the something. It worked, but not all the way the two wolves that was on Rose was still working on Rose and 3 wolves started running our way. I took my bag off and got ready with the branch in my hand, but the wolf was to fast and jumped right on top of me. I was fighting that wolf the best I can and Jake had to fight two wolves by himself. All I can hear was Rose screaming for help and the growls from the wolves. I got my knife in stab the wolf in on the side, then I roll on top of the wolf cause it was still fighting me, but it was getting weaker so I took the knife again and stabbed the wolf again in the chest this time the wolf stop moving, but still alive I knew the wolf would die soon so I ran to Jake.

Jake had his knife out and stab one of them, but both the wolves had his arm still. I went around one of the wolves that was on Jake and put my arm wolf threat choking it so that Jake can finish off the other wolf. Once he did he was about to run over to me so that he can help me, but I stop him.

"No, help Rose! I can handle this!" I yelled, but he did as I said and help Rose. I roll of the wolf with my arm still around the wolf threat and stabbed the wolf in the threat to finish it off, then I ran over to help Jake and Rose out.

"Fiona, I need help!" he yelled

"I'm coming!" I yelled as I'm running to them both with my knife in my head ready to fight. By the time I got to the wolf that was on her arm it been moved to her shoulder making Rose scream louder. I use my knife and stab the wolf, but it just wouldn't let go of Rose so I just keep stabbing and cutting the wolf. When I killed the wolf I push it off Rose and Jake finish off the other wolf. All I saw was blood everywhere and I knew I had to stop the blooding before Rose die.

"Jake, get my bag I have a first aid kit!" I said

"I get mines too." Jake said as he ran for the bag. I had to keep Rose talking so she don't go to sleep.

"Your going to be ok Rose you got to keep talking to me ok." I said looking at Rose.

"I'm cold Fi." Rose sounded so weak when she talked, but I had to keep calm and stop this blooding cause if I don't she'll die. When Jake came back with the bag I was so happy to see that he had the sleeping bag with him too.

"I know Rose and we going to get you all warmed up. Jake can you roll up her pant leg we need to wrap it to stop the blooding." Jake did just what I said as he was working on her leg I was taking her jacket off so that I can get to her arm and shoulder. The bit that the wolf left on the shoulder was very close to her neck and that's where she was blooding the most so I took the guaze on the wound.

"I'm sorry for leaving both of you I was sacred." Rose said sounding weaker and her breathing is slowing down a little.

"Don't worry about it I forgive you." I said

"We forgive you." Jake said looking at me and then both of us looked at Rose giving her a smile. Jake was finish with wrapping her leg, so he started working on Rose arm cause I was still on her shoulder. The guaze just wasn't stopping the blooding so I take off my jacket and got to my white t-shirt. Took that off so that I can put that on the bit to stop the blooding and now all I had on was a bra, but I didn't care that Jake seeing me or that it was cold this time of night all I care about was help her.

"I can't breath so good Fi." Rose said so softy that it was in a whisper.

"Stay with me Rose you got to fight it." I told Rose this, but after a few have passed she stop breath, but I didn't stop holding my white t-shirt on Rose bit. Jake had to move my hand and all I can think about was that I failed. I couldn't save her and that's when I started to cry. At that point I was grateful that I wasn't alone cause Jake had his arms around me and was holding me the whole time. Even with his arm hurting him he never let me go.

**To be continued**


End file.
